Something That Produces Results
by bugenhagen
Summary: Jude and Speed are finally together and it's time to start touring. Will things turn out the way she dreamed?Sequel to Heart On The Line!
1. Crush Me Baby, I'm All Ears

**Chapter 1: Crush Me Baby, I'm All Ears**

"Dude, I'm so glad he chose Cabo instead of Colorado. We could've stayed in Canada to go skiing," Wally said.

"Yeah, I know. And it's too cold for girls to wander around in bikini's," Kyle said.

"It's perfect here," Wally said. The two of them were lying on the beach, watching some girls play beach volleyball.

"I'm up for skipping the tour altogether," Kyle said.

"And I'll be up for kicking your ass," Jude said, walking up behind them.

"Oh we didn't know you were around. We thought you were off with loverboy," Wally said.

"You guys should be thanking loverboy. He's come up with a foolproof plan to get rid of Mary Poppins for the rest of the day," Jude said.

"Really? What is it?" Kyle asked.

"We paid the people in the spa a pretty good price to keep her preoccupied all day, and make it so she can't see anything," Speed said, walking up.

"So no GB all day?" Wally asked.

"No GB," Jude said, grinning. Gertrude Buffet was their chaperone, and she was no Mary Poppins. She told them they could call her GB for short, but they made GB short for Giant Bitch.

"Sweet! Its time for some fun in the sun," Wally said, getting up.

"Hey girls, mind if my and my friend join you?" he asked.

"The cute one over there?" the girl asked, pointing at Kyle.

"My right-hand man, Kyle," Wally said.

"Of course," she said.

"I want him on my team!" a blonde said.

"Fine by me," Wally said.

"See you dudes later," Kyle said, joining the girls in their game of volleyball.

"So we have the day to ourselves?" Jude asked.

"The whole day. So what do you wanna do?" Speed asked.

"Go around town with my boyfriend," Jude said.

"Your boyfriend's one lucky guy," Speed said, kissing Jude. They went back to the hotel room so Jude could put on a shirt. All she had on were some shorts and her bikini top.

"It's so funny how the only thing I've worn the whole time we've been here is shorts and a bikini," Jude said.

"You know, I really don't mind," Speed said.

"I bet you don't," Jude said, laughing.

"What can I say, I was lucky enough to get a girlfriend who's gorgeous, funny, smart, and talented," Speed said.

"Oh now I'm smart," Jude said.

"Jude," Speed sighed.

"Vin, I'm kidding. Now come on let's go," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Dudes, get back now! The spa had to be shut down and GB is on a rampage looking for you two. She thinks you guys are off doing it or something," Kyle said. Jude and Speed had been off wandering around Cabo for five hours by then, so their day hadn't been a complete waste.

"Man, it was such a good plan too," Speed said.

"It was, and I got to go shopping," Jude said.

"Yeah, because you needed more clothes," Speed said.

"I got some things for you and the dudes too," Jude said.

"Alright, that makes things a little better," Speed said. She kissed him on the cheek and hailed a taxi.

"Where have you two been?" GB asked.

"Chill GB, me and Speed went shopping," Jude said.

"Unchaperoned? Vincent said you two were going to be at the spa all day," GB said.

"Yeah, and we got bored, so we decided to go shopping. Sheesh, we're not dead or anything, it's not that serious," Jude said.

"Yeah, don't be a bi-, I mean don't have a cow," Speed said.

"I am ready to call Darius right now and tell him to change your flights to tomorrow and have you kids go home. You have no manners," GB said.

"You can't just ask for us to respect you when you don't return the favor," Jude said.

"Yeah, you're a horrible person," Kyle said.

"That's it! Pack your bags, we're on the first flight back to Canada," GB said.

"We're not going anywhere," Jude said.

"I'll pack your bags for you," GB said.

"You better not touch anything of mine," Jude said.

"Dudes, hold on, it's Quincy," Wally said, answering his phone.

"Jude's not answering her phone, can I talk to her?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, here Jude," Wally said, handing the phone to her.

"Hey Tommy, sorry, I was busy," Jude said.

"Yeah, I've heard. What did you and Speed do all day? GB called everyone here in the studio and told us that you two ran off to have sex or something," Tommy said.

"She went to the spa all day, so we went shopping. That's all, and now she's going ballistic, she's been yelling at us and telling us to pack our bags cause we're going home tomorrow," Jude said.

"What? Why did you guys sneak off in the first place?" Tommy asked.

"Because for one, she won't let us do anything by ourselves, meaning unless we all want to go, its not gonna happen. And if she doesn't wanna go, its really not gonna happen. She hasn't let me shop since we been here," Jude said.

"And she's telling you guys that you're going home tomorrow? She can't do that! I think you guys need a new chaperone. I'm gonna let someone else produce Mason's album, I'm coming down there tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Really?!" Jude exclaimed.

"Yeah, let her think you guys are leaving in the morning, pull a Home Alone and let her fly off without you. I'll meet you guys at the airport," Tommy said.

"No way, that's-," Jude said.

"Don't say awesome, make it seem like I'm telling you guys to come home," Tommy said.

"Bullshit!" Jude exclaimed.

"Good cover," he said.

"Fine, whatever, I can't believe you would take her side," Jude said, as convincing as possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jude," Tommy said.

"Whatever," Jude said, hanging up.

"Guys, start packing," Jude said.

"What the hell?" Speed asked.

"I'll be in my room. My door will be open, so I will know if you kids sneak out," GB said. Jude locked the door after her and told the guys to open the connecting doors.

"Lock all the other doors," Jude said.

"GB can get in, she's got the spares," Wally said.

"No she doesn't," Speed said, pulling the spares out of his pocket.

"We swiped them from her earlier," Jude said.

"So, we're really leaving?" Kyle asked.

"You think Tommy would let our vacation end? We're gonna make her think we're leaving. We're gonna pull a Home Alone and 'miss' the flight, she's gonna catch it and be back in Canada. Tommy's getting on the first flight here, to be our new chaperone," Jude whispered.

"But don't act happy!" Jude quickly said.

"So what do we do with our stuff?" Kyle asked.

"Pack your suitcases with, I don't know, sheets or something. Something that will weigh the amount of clothes. We can just buy new suitcases," Jude said.

"We can? Dude, we're not rich," Kyle said.

"What happened to the money that we've been getting from G Major every two weeks?" Jude asked.

"These two spent it every two weeks," Speed said.

"Oh, that's how you have money! You saved!" Kyle said.

"Idiots," Jude said, shaking her head.

"So are we really out for the night?" Wally asked, after they stuffed their suitcases with sheets and towels.

"Yeah, because those girls from the beach told us we were more than welcome to join them tonight, there's some party or something," Kyle said.

"Can we go Jude?" Wally asked.

"Please can we go?" Kyle asked.

"Please dude?" Speed asked.

"Why do you wanna go?" Jude asked, facing Speed.

"Because I wanna walk around the beach at night with you," Speed said.

"If I were a girl I'd say awh," Kyle said.

"Awh!" Wally said.

"Okay. Oh man! I've got a plan!" Jude exclaimed. She grinned and went to go change.

"You're not going to need a jacket?" Speed asked. She was just wearing board shorts and a tank top.

"Why, when I can just use you?" Jude asked, smiling.

"Good point. Well I'm gonna bring your blanket, just in case," Speed said.

"Are you two dudes ready?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, okay, so her room is right across from ours, but if we take your door, we have to walk past her room. Speed, look through the peephole, and give us a signal, or something, letting us know we can run across," Jude said.

"How will Speed get past her?" Kyle asked.

"They don't call him Speed for nothing," Jude said.

"Actually, they don't call me Speed for anything," Speed said.

"Yeah, dude isn't that fast of a runner," Wally said.

"I know I'm kidding. He's gonna take one for the team. He's already said if anyone gets caught, he'll let it be him," Jude said.

"Okay, and what about if GB realizes we're not in here?" Kyle asked.

"Speed's job is to turn all the TVs up really loudly right before he leaves. When we make it downstairs, I'm gonna talk to the people at the front desk. I'm gonna tell them I think someone found my room and will try to sneak in. Don't give them a key, no matter what they say," Jude said.

"But don't they know GB is our chaperone?" Speed asked.

"Don't give _anyone_ a key, even if they say they're Tom Quincy," Jude said.

"Okay, and how do we get back in?" Kyle asked.

"That part I haven't figured out yet. But GB has to go to sleep sometime. And we cannot lose each other, or our keys, because if they listen, they will not give us a key either," Jude said.

"I think it can work," Wally said.

"Yeah me too," Kyle said.

"Of course its gonna work. I invented sneaking out," Jude said.

"Oh yeah, you and Jamie," Speed said.

"Exactly. So, assume your positions on three, one, two, three, break!" Jude said and everyone scrambled to their spots.

"Put your phones on vibrate," she whispered. They made sure the phones were silent and they had their keys before getting ready to run. Speed called Jude so she assumed that was how he was going to signal them.

"Who's going first?" Speed asked.

"Wally," Jude whispered.

"Okay. When I say, now!" Speed said. Jude pushed Wally and he sprinted past the door.

"Kyle's next," Jude whispered.

"Wait, wait, she's looking at the door. Okay nevermind, she went into the kitchen," Speed said.

"Dude, let's go," she whispered to Kyle.

"Okay, now how is Speed getting out?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. This is all pure luck from here on out," Jude said. Speed quietly crept out of the room he and Wally were supposed to be sharing and peaked through the door. He took a deep breath and dove across the doorway, praying that she didn't see him.

"Speed, your key!" Jude hissed. It was lying on the floor in front of the door.

"Leave it!" Speed said.

"No, we need it," Jude said, she ran, grabbed it, and took off.

"Who's out there?" they heard GB yell as the elevator doors closed.

"Sweet! We'll catch you guys later. Just call us when you're coming back," Jude said.

"Where are we going?" Speed asked.

"I thought you wanted to walk along the beach?" Jude asked.

"Oh, okay, I was just making sure," Speed said. She smiled and walked over to the front desk, setting part 2 of their plan into motion.

"Later dudes," Kyle and Wally said, running off to the part of the hotel where the girls told them to meet up.

Jude and Speed found a spot to lay on the beach.

"This is perfect," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know," he said. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"Speed, my phone's ringing," Jude mumbled.

"Don't answer it," he murmured before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"_Jude its Tommy, Darius has been getting hounded by people wanting you to start your tour. He booked some earlier dates, get on the plane tomorrow, I repeat, get on the plane tomorrow," Tommy said, leaving a message._

"_I hope she gets it in time," he said._

"I don't feel like getting up," she said.

"Me neither. I'm up for watching the sunrise, how about you?" Speed suggested.

"Sure," she said. They wrapped themselves in the blanket and awaited the sunrise together.

**So there you go, first chapter. I've got plans for this story, don't worry, it's only just begun.**


	2. Counting The Clock Against The Train

**It would be incredibly cliché for them to miss the plane, and that's just not my style now, or is it? I didn't really get any reviews on that last chapter, so some for this one would be nice.**

**Chapter 2: Counting the Clock against the Train**

"We need to find those two. I'm pretty sure they didn't get the memo from Tommy," Kyle said.

"Well finish packing their bags, then we get a hold of them," Wally said.

"You don't think they?" Kyle asked.

"They better not have," Wally said. There was only two hours before their flight, and about thirty minutes before they had to be at the airport. It left thirty minutes to find them and leave before GB realized they were missing.

"Call one of them again," Kyle said.

"Jude, I think your phone is ringing again," Speed mumbled. He could vaguely feel the vibrations of a phone, but he wasn't sure whose it was. He was too tired to check.

"It's Tommy," Jude said, answering.

"Jude, did you get my message?" he asked.

"Nope, I didn't know you left me one," she mumbled.

"Shit. Okay, well you're gonna have to move it, Darius booked some earlier dates, the demand for you is crazy, Jude," Tommy said.

"Earlier? Like, how much earlier?" Jude asked.

"Like, you better get to the airport soon or else you're not gonna make it past security in time to catch your flight," Tommy said.

"What?! Geez, okay," Jude said.

"It shouldn't be a problem, just throw your stuff into the suitcase and get going," Tommy said.

"Yeah, right, gotcha," Jude said.

"I'll meet you guys at the airport here," Tommy said.

"Alright, see you later Tommy," Jude said.

"What was that about?" Speed asked.

"We gotta get back to the room," Jude said.

"She didn't answer," Wally said.

"What are we supposed to do," Kyle wondered.

"We can risk everything and go look for them," Wally suggested.

"Great idea, you go look for them, I'll stay here and see if they show up," Kyle said.

"Why do I always have to do this?" Wally asked.

"Because you're always the one who comes up with the idea to do it," Kyle said.

Wally sighed and ran out of the room. He got onto one of the elevators and started on his search for Jude and Speed.

"I'm gonna kill those two," Kyle mumbled.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble," Jude said.

"What? I'm sure no one minded us taking their beach buggy," Speed said.

"Uh, the person who was chasing after us minded!" Jude exclaimed.

"Hey, it got us here faster, didn't it? And no one recognized you Jude," Speed said.

"You better hope they didn't," Jude said.

"See, so we're okay. We're back, we just have to pack insanely fast and be at the airport, and no one will ever have to know about what we did last night," Speed said.

"I'm pretty sure Kyle and Wally have some sort of idea of what we did last night," Jude said.

"Well I meant anyone else. Why is this elevator so slow?" Speed asked.

"I don't know, let's just take the stairs," Jude said. They didn't have time to wait for elevators. If only they waited, they would've run into a certain friend of theirs.

"You kids have fifteen minutes to be ready," GB yelled through the door.

"Alright," Kyle said in four different voices.

He couldn't help but stare at his phone, hoping that someone, Wally, Jude or Speed would call, but to no avail.

"Alright, she's back in the room, let's go," he heard Jude say. Kyle opened the door and let in his two friends.

_Two?_

"Whoa, is Wally downstairs?" Kyle asked.

"No time to talk Kyle, Tommy says we have to get back today cause we start touring," Jude said.

"Wally and I packed your suitcases when we saw you guys weren't coming home last night. Wally went to look for you and you're here, without him!" Kyle exclaimed.

"We need to find him," Speed said.

"But how are we gonna do that, and make it downstairs, and get GB off of our case?" Kyle asked.

"Let's go downstairs without her, and tell her we're going to the gift shop or something, and one of us can call Wally and figure it out from there," Speed said.

"Alright cool. But first things first, can you two brush your teeth?" Kyle asked. Jude frowned and Speed laughed. Oh, the joys of morning breath.

"GB, uh, is it okay if we bring out things downstairs, we wanted to go look in the gift shop for some last minute things for our parents," Jude asked.

"Yeah, please GB?" Kyle and Speed whined outside of the door.

"Only if you kids shut up. I'll be downstairs in ten minutes," GB said.

"Ten minutes, we've gotta move," Jude said. In the elevator, they called Wally.

"Walls, where are you?" Speed asked.

"Speed! Dude I'm looking for you. I'm off on the beach where I saw you two go last night," Wally said.

"Well somehow we passed each other, because I'm in the lobby and GB is coming in ten to leave," Speed said.

"There's no way I'm getting there in ten minutes," Wally said.

"Okay, I took someone's beach buggy, I suggest you do the same, and if anyone sees you, book it dude," Speed said.

"If anyone asks, I'm getting to Jude Harrison, it's an emergency," Wally said.

"That works too. Just hurry up," Speed said, hanging up.

"He's coming," Speed told his friends.

"Well since we're down here, we might as well hit up the gift shop," Kyle said.

"No! Jude's not allowed to shop anymore," Speed said.

"Oh yeah, Wally had a hard time packing your bag, because of all your extra stuff," Kyle said.

"I didn't spend a lot of money," Jude said.

"Yeah, I know, you just managed to buy a lot of things," Speed said.

"You didn't complain when I bought you that shirt," Jude said.

"Of course not, I got a shirt out of this," he said, kissing her.

"What shirt?" Kyle asked.

"Chili Peppers," Jude said.

"Oh, well, fine then, I guess me and Wally are just, chopped liver now," Kyle said, pretending to cry.

"Kyle do you really think I forgot about you guys? My bestest friends in the whole wide world?" Jude asked, hugging him.

"Hey!" Speed exclaimed.

"Hey, she's your girl, she's my bestie," Kyle said. It was a joke between them, to call each other besties.

"You guys are stupid," Wally said.

"Walls!" Jude exclaimed, turning around.

"You made it with, a minute to spare. GB should be getting off that elevator any second now. I can't believe we pulled this off," Speed said.

"If we can do this in another country, imagine what we could do in our own country," Wally said.

"No, we will not do a disappearing act while on tour. Cabo stays in one place. Bus travels across country," Jude said.

"We can do it," Kyle said.

"We're not," Jude said, giving them a look that said they better not have anything planned.

Behind her back they gave her a look that said oh yes we will.

"You kids are surprisingly here on time. What is this all about?" GB asked.

"We're anxious to get home, that's all," Speed said. Jude elbowed him.

"We just mean, we miss practicing and stuff," Jude covered for him. GB didn't know that they were going on tour when they got there.

When the gang got back to Canada, they were greeted by Tommy.

"Gertrude, thanks, your service was greatly appreciated, but it won't be needed anymore. Good day to you," Tommy said, shaking her hand.

"But, I'm still scheduled to watch them on tour in a few-," GB said.

"He said 'good day!'" Jude exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"You guys, get as much sleep as possible. Pack tonight, two weeks worth of clothes. The bus will be outside of Jude's at 5, we leave at 7," Tommy said as they walked towards the H2.

"Why do we need two hours to load?" Speed asked.

"We don't, you actually only get a few minutes to load, we have to head over to G Major to get the itinerary, Darius is gonna tell us everything about the tour and such. We leave at 7 to our first stop," Tommy said.

"Who are we touring with?" Jude asked.

"This girl, she's around your age. I think you guys will love her," Tommy said.

"Cool, well, before you speed off, you have to come inside so I can give you guys your gifts," Jude said.

"Jude, I'd love to, but I don't have time. I gotta leave right after I drop you kids off," Tommy said.

"Oh, well then I'll just give it to everyone, tomorrow on the bus," Jude said.

"Okay, sorry. Look you guys, I'm serious about this whole sleep thing," Tommy said.

"We will, we will. Are we going to stock up on food?" Jude asked.

"Its already being taken care of, and we've got enough Monsters to keep you awake for the next year," Tommy said.

"Sweet well we'll catch you in the AM. Are you guys coming to my house, I can wash some clothes while I'm up," Jude said.

"Yeah, someone call Jamie and Patsy, they should come over too," Speed said.

"Later guys," Tommy said, driving off.

Jude noticed her mom's car was there and rushed inside to greet her mother.

"Mom!" Jude called out.

"Mrs. H!" Wally yelled.

"Vic?" Speed asked.

"Dude?" Kyle said. Jude walked all over the house and searched for her mother. When she couldn't find her, she assumed the worst.

**Yes I did it! I completed another chapter. Lol. Well, now I'm off to finish studying and writing some more of 24 Hours. Review!**

**I like to know what you guys think!**


	3. Such A Sucker For A Sweet Talker

**Chapter 3: Such a Sucker For A Sweet Talker**

Jude sat on the couch and cried. How could she even begin to pack when her mother had gone AWOL?

"Dude, don't stress it. She's probably at the grocery store or something," Kyle said.

I would think that, but her car is sitting out front," Jude said.

"Call her," Speed suggested. Jude hadn't been thinking straight so it never even occurred to her to call.

"Hello?" Victoria answered.

"Mom, hey' it's me," Jude said.

"Jude, sweetheart, I haven't heard from you in a few days," Victoria said.

"Where are you?" Jude asked.

"I'm uh, at home, watching TV in the den," Victoria said.

"No you're not, mom. I'm home. What's going on?" Jude asked

"Oh, you came home early. Honey, look, I didn't think you would get home before me. I just went on a little vacation," Victoria said, hesitantly.

"So you lied to me?" Jude asked.

"I just didn't want to upset you," Victoria said.

"Good job at not upsetting me, then," Jude said, hanging up on the woman that gave her life.

"Jude," Speed started.

"I'm fine," she snapped. Speed sighed. He didn't want Jude to leave for tour with her angry at her mother.

"Let's leave her for a while," Kyle said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Speed said.

"Let her think things through first," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Wally agreed, "she'll probably bite your head off right now."

"I'm just gonna see how she is and if she needs anything," speed said. He ran to Jude's room and found the object of his affection crying on her bed.

"Jude, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Could I just, be alone for a while?" she asked through tears.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just call me if you need anything, alright?" Speed asked.

"Do you think you could stay over here tonight? So I'm not alone?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll come back later, Jude," he said.

"Thanks, Vin. That means a lot to me," she said. He hugged his girlfriend before leaving.

Jude couldn't believe her mother, just taking off like that, and then lying about it. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get out of her bed without crying some more, so she just laid there until she drifted off to sleep.

"Mom, I'm gonna go spend the night over at Jude's," Speed said. She was a bit wary of letting her hormonal son stay in a house with his girlfriend, unsupervised. She didn't know that that's what happened every night in Cabo.

"Make sure you stop by in the morning before you leave. I'm making breakfast. And make sure Kyle and Wally are there. I'm sure you two will have the decency to not do anything while your friends are present," she said.

"Mom, we're not like that. We're taking things slow. If anything happens, trust me, you'll be the third person I'll tell," Speed said.

"I come before Kyle and Wally, I don't care," his mom said.

"Of course you do. I gotta go. Love you, mom," he said, and walked over to Jude's house.

"Dude, I'm here," Speed said when he pushed open the door. She left it unlocked for him. He heard a faint voice coming from upstairs so he went to go check it out.

_Am I a rock or a rose of a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

It was the first song Speed had ever heard her sing. And here he was, hearing it again.

"How deep do you wanna go? Cause I'll go there if I can," Speed sang. Jude stopped strumming and faced her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Speed," she said, before he could even ask his question. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Let me see this," he said, grabbing the guitar.

"And all I need is a day inside, inside your mind to see what its like," he sang.

"I love when you sing to me," Jude mumbled.

"My mom made me invite Kyle and Wally. I think she thinks we're a bunch of sex-crazed freaks," Speed said.

"But we are a bunch of sex-crazed freaks," Jude said, as serious as she could before laughing hysterically.

"We're mature and responsible sex-crazed freaks," Speed said. The two of them conversed about this topic a few times before, and agreed that it was just something that they would let happen when the time was right.

"Thanks for coming, Vin. I'm happier when you're around," Jude said.

"Seriously, dude, stop getting all cheesy on me," Speed said. Spending the night hanging out with her best friends made Jude feel a lot better.

"Okay, so apparently on the bus, we're supposed to come up with like a forty minute set list," Jude told her band, the next morning after she came from her meeting with Darius.

"Did you meet the new girl?" Wally asked.

"Is she hott?" Kyle asked.

"Her name is Carson Spencer, she's seventeen, and she actually lives around here. She's been home schooled her whole life but Darius has been trying to convince her mother to let her start this fall with the rest of us," Jude said. Darius gave her the rundown on Carson during the meeting.

"So she's like some home schooled freak?" Wally asked.

"I prefer home schooled loser, but freak works just the same," Carson said. The boys turned to look at her. She was beautiful, in a best friend kind of way. Nothing really stood out about her, but Kyle and Wally were instantly attracted to her.

"Hey you must be Jude. I'm Carson," she said, shaking Jude's hands.

"Hey, yeah it's nice to meet you," Jude said.

"And you're Spiderman, right?" Carson asked.

"Spiederman. But you can just call me Speed," he said.

"I'm Kyle and this is Wally," Kyle said in one breath. Wally hugged Carson, and Kyle followed in suit.

"Excuse these two, they don't get out much," Jude whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Carson said, laughing.

"So, are you riding with us, or do you have your own bus?" Jude asked.

"I've got my own bus, but I wanted to get to know you guys, so I'm just gonna ride with you guys and sleep on my bus," Carson said.

"Tight, I'm not the only girl anymore," Jude said.

"I wouldn't mind. They're cute, especially Spiederman," Carson said.

"Yeah well Speed's already spoken for," Jude said, hoping that she'd take the hint.

"His girlfriend must be very trusting, leaving her boyfriend alone for a whole summer," Carson said. Jude didn't want to be rude, so she tried to subtly let her know that she was Speed's girlfriend.

It wasn't working.

"So Spiederman, what do you do in the band?" Carson asked, obviously flirting.

"Lead guitars slash backup vocals slash keeper of sanity," Speed said. He wrapped his arms around Jude, protectively, and kissed her on her forehead.

"She goes a bit crazy sometimes," he finished. Carson finally got it.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry; I didn't realize that the two of you were dating. I thought you and Shay were still together," Carson said.

"It's okay. No worries, I understand completely," Jude said.

"You sure? I don't wanna start off this tour with my only female companion hating me," Carson said.

"No, it's cool. You're fine, trust me," Jude said.

"Yeah, we'll just forget this ever happened," Speed said.

"Okay," Carson said. She really didn't want to make any enemies.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. But before we leave, let me make some things clear: no number two on the bus, if you're gonna pull pranks, nothing messy unless it's in a place that can easily be cleaned, Jude and Speed sleeps in separate bunks, and most importantly, no number two on the bus!" Tommy said.

"You said that twice," Kyle said.

"I know, that's how important it is. I'll see you guys when you come back," Tommy said.

"Wait, you're not chaperoning us?" Jude asked.

"Carson's got a bunch of people with her, more than enough needed to keep track of you four. I'm gonna get back to work on Mason's album," Tommy said. Jude held back her tears and hugged her producer and friend.

"I'll call you everyday," she said.

"Don't get all teary-eyed on me. I'll see you guys as soon as you come back. And get to writing, I want to hear something new when you guys get back," Tommy said.

"Let's play a getting to know Carson game," Kyle suggested once they were on their way to the first stop.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Wally shouted.

"Let's not, and say we did," Carson said, laughing. Jude liked her; she could put up with Kyle and Wally.

"You guys can play later; we need to come up with a set list. Our first stop is tonight, you do realize that, right?" Jude asked.

"Oh, well how much time do we have to perform?" Kyle asked.

"Forty," Speed said.

Kyle and Wally sighed as they sat down at the table to help Jude and Speed come up with a set list. The guys continued to fool around, so they barely managed to agree on the list before they made it to their stop.

"Are you excited?" Speed asked after sound check was over.

"I'm terrified, Speed," Jude said.

"What?" Speed asked. He thought she was over her whole stage fright thing.

"I haven't performed anything, ever since, then. And there's gonna be a lot of people here tonight, what if I mess up, or forget my song?" Jude asked. She was panicking.

"Jude, you're gonna do awesome, just like you did that one time. I know you will. And this time will be even better," Speed said.

"Why is that?" Jude asked.

"Because I'll be onstage singing with you," Speed said. Jude hugged her boyfriend. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Are you alright Jude?" Carson asked, peaking in.

"I'll be alright," Jude said.

"If you've got stage fright, don't sweat it. I get it every night, before I go on, and believe me, it never gets better. But once I sing the first line of a song, any feelings of dread I felt before just disappears," Carson said.

"Does it get easier?" Jude asked.

"It gets easier to deal with, but, like I said, it never goes away. Now I'll leave you two to get your last minute jitters out, and I'll see you by the side of the stage," Carson said.

"Thanks," Jude said, giving her a hug.

"You can do this Jude, I have faith in you," Speed said.

"You better have faith in me," Jude said.

"There's one thing I'm gonna need you to do first," Speed said.

"Yeah? What's that?" Jude asked.

"Call your mother," Speed said.

**Finally on with a new chapter. No, I do not have my laptop back, : but, I went to my father's house and typed it up on his computer. I couldn't keep you guys waiting.**

**Expect something new as soon as it's back.**

**Oh, and I hate Karma. The end. Lol.**


	4. Never Planned To Take This Lying Down

**Chapter 4: I Never Said I Planned To Take This Lying Down**

The last thing Jude wanted to do was talk to her mother. Talking to her mother would probably make things worse for her.

"Speed," Jude started.

"No, I don't think it's wise of you to go onstage, angry at your mother," Speed said.

"I think it's perfect. It'll give me something to sing about," Jude said.

"Call her," Speed said.

"And do what? Get even more pissed about everything?" Jude asked.

"Just talk to her, okay?" Speed said. He walked out of the dressing room before Jude could even get another word out.

"Great, just great," she muttered. Speed made her feel like he was upset at her, making all of pre-show jitters return, and to top it all off, she was supposed to make nice with her mother?

"This is not going to be fun," she said, dialing her mother's phone number.

Elsewhere, Kyle and Wally were trying to seriously talk to Carson, without coming off as idiots.

"You know, when you two aren't trying so hard to make me like you, you end up being great guys," Carson said.

"Yeah, we're sorry for that. We're both just, girlfriendless," Kyle said.

"Our last girls dumped us. At the same time. And found some twins," Wally said.

"That sucks," Carson said.

"Yeah, big time. So what about you, you got any guys in your life?" Kyle asked.

"There's this guy that lives on the same street as me. He seems nice, we saw some movies together before I left," Carson said.

"Oh cool," Kyle said.

"Yeah, he goes to the high school with you guys, do you know a Derek?" Carson asked. Kyle began to choke after hearing his name.

"You're dating Derek?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, you know him, I guess," Carson said.

"Yeah, he made Jude's life hell. He used her, treated her like crap, he was such a horrible boyfriend," Kyle said.

"Me?" Speed asked, walking in.

"No, idiot, Derek," Wally said.

"I hate that guy," Speed said.

"What did he do to her?" Carson asked.

"He tried to change her, he cheated on her, he used her; it was a mess. Me Out of Me and Skin were written about him," Speed said.

"Carson is dating him," Wally said.

"I told him to come tonight, oh no," Carson said.

"I'm gonna go warn Jude," Speed rushed out of the room.

"Jude, uh," he walked in. Jude was wiping her eyes and _smiling?_

"Hey, I just got off the phone with her. Don't worry, I'm okay," Jude said.

"Well now that we've got one crisis avoided, we've got another to worry about," Speed said.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"Well, uh, Carson's kind of been seeing Derek," Speed said.

"She's entitled to date whoever she wants, just make sure you warn her first," Jude said before turning back to the mirror. She needed to fix her eyeliner.

"She said he's coming tonight, and I'm pretty sure he knew that you were on your with her," Speed said.

"He's gonna be here? While I sing my songs? The songs that I haven't sung live, since the last time he was in the audience?" Jude asked, now understanding what Speed was getting at.

"Jude, don't worry. You can do this. You remember the signal?" Speed asked. A few hours ago, they came up with a signal that Jude was to give, if she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. When Speed saw the signal, he they would finish the song out, and then he would take over and do one of his songs.

"Yeah, geez Speed, why tonight? Of all nights," Jude said.

"You can do this. I promise. And if not, then you're still dating the hottest guitarist on the planet, so that should make up for any mistakes," Speed said.

"You dork, alright. Come on, let's do our preshow chant or whatever," Jude said. Wally, the moment ruiner, thought it would be more fun if, before every performance, they came up with some sort of ritualistic chant.

"We got this. Are you ready to do this Kyle?" Wally shouted.

"I'm ready to do this, are you ready to do this Jude?" Kyle yelled equally as loud.

"I'm ready to do this, are you ready to do this Speed?" Jude asked, laughing. She knew exactly where this was going.

"I'm ready to do this, are you ready to do this Wally?" Speed screamed.

Too much Spongebob on the bus.

The first person Jude noticed when she walked out was Derek. He was standing front and center, she couldn't miss him.

"Vin," she said, turning around.

"Don't let him get to you," Speed whispered. Jude faced the audience and waited for the clicks of Kyle's drumsticks.

They decided it would be best to start off with Jude's last single, It Could Be You.

After getting through one song, Jude knew she could do the rest with no problems. That was until it was time to do Skin. She couldn't bring herself to do it, without thinking back to their relationship.

"Uh, this song is a song I wrote a long time ago. It's called Soft Spoken," Speed said, noticing Jude's signal.

As the song progressed, Jude began to sing along with him. He was surprised that she knew all of the words.

"One more song, well, let's see, what should we do guys?" Jude asked.

"I was thinking Waste My Time," Kyle said.

"24 Hours," Wally suggested.

"I'm In Love With My Guitar," Speed said, winking at Jude.

"How could I possibly say no to that face," Jude said, kissing him on the cheek, earning a few cheers from the crowd. It was already planned that they'd do that song, but they had a minute to kill before the start of the song.

After their set was over, Jude was bursting with energy.

"The cool thing is, the next show is like an hour away, so we'll just be staying in a hotel," Carson said.

"Tight, well we're gonna go out there to watch your set," Kyle said.

"Jude, I'm sorry that he was here," Carson said.

"You didn't know. It's okay. Just, be careful," Jude warned.

The four of them went out into the crowd to watch Carson perform. She was amazing. They were blown away by her energy.

"Well, it looks like you two ended up together after all," Derek said.

"I'm a lot happier with him than I ever was with you," Jude said.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah, I bet you are," Derek said.

"Come on babe, he's just trying to provoke you," Speed said, pulling her away.

"Hey look who's come to watch, everyone, direct your attention to Jude Harrison's ex-boyfriend, Derek. Security, can you please escort him out of here, he seems to be harassing my friend," Carson said after a few songs.

Jude silently thanked her tour buddy and watched the security guards pull Derek out of the club.

"Let's go back to the bus," Speed said, grabbing Jude's hand.

After Carson was done, and they had finished talking to fans and signing things, Jude was exhausted.

"Is this how you feel every night?" Jude asked when they were on their way to the hotel.

"I've learned to deal with it. Here, try some of this," Carson said, handing Jude a bottle of something. The liquid burned as it went down, but soon Jude was filled with a warm feeling.

"It's my secret recipe," Carson said, laughing and taking another swig from the bottle.

A few months ago, Jude promised Tommy that she would never drink again.

But Tommy wasn't there now, was he.

"I think I'll have some more of that," Jude said, taking some more from her new friend.

Jude woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and the sounds of laughter. Speed and Carson were sitting on the couch of the hotel room, laughing about something. Whatever it was, all of that noise was making Jude's headache even worse.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jude asked, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"I think you had a little too much to drink. You passed out way before we even got to the hotel," Speed said. Jude cringed. She didn't want him to know she had been drinking with Carson, he despised it.

"I was tired, that's why I went to sleep. How'd you even know I had been," Jude wondered.

"Your breath reeked of it," he said, tossing her a packet of aspirin.

"Thanks. Well I'm gonna go shower, what's on the agenda for today?" Jude asked.

"Oh, it's almost time to head to the club. The boys and I had breakfast, lunch, and went roaming around the city," Carson said. Jude looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:17.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Jude asked.

"You didn't want to go anywhere," Speed said. Jude groaned and went into the bathroom.

She was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard the door open and close.

"Look, I know it doesn't happen very often, but, I thought you said you wouldn't drink anymore," Speed said.

"Very often? That was my second time drinking Speed. And I promised Tommy I wouldn't, not you," Jude said, immediately regretting her words.

"I didn't think you needed to give me a formal promise, you know how much I hate drinking. You know what it does to you," Speed said.

"Are you mad at me, Vin?" Jude asked.

"No, just, promise me that you'll never drink again," Speed said.

"I promise," Jude said, turning off the water. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her.

"Anything for you," Jude said. She wanted to hurry and get ready. To her, nothing was better than the sound of the band kicking in.

"One more thing," Speed whispered.

"Mm?" she mumbled.

"We threw away your flask. Carson said you talked her into drinking too," he said.

"What?"

**Heh, I love ending chapters like that. Now I'm off to type Chapter 5. **

**Review. And read the short story.**


	5. Jinx Me Something Crazy

**Yay for wireless in the hotel room. :**

**I started this story with Carson being a good person. It wasn't until I was transferring it from paper to laptop that I decided to change the ending of that last chapter, and revamp Carson's character altogether.**

**Chapter 5 – Jinx Me Something Crazy**

"It was the only way we could make sure it wouldn't happen again," Speed said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying what to. What do you mean, you threw away my flask. I don't own any flask, and Carson was the one who handed me the drink," Jude said.

"You were probably too drunk to remember, I'm not blaming you, Jude," Speed said.

"Not blaming me? I don't know what the hell she said to you, but I did not make her drink. She's the one who said it was her 'secret recipe' or some bullshit like that. I can't believe you're gonna believe her over me," Jude said.

"Jude, this is serious, I hope you're telling me the truth," Speed said.

"I can't believe you're even beginning to doubt me. Thanks for being such a great boyfriend," Jude said, pushing past Speed to get out of the bathroom. Jude was more than ready to claw Carson's eyes out, but she decided it would be best for her to be wearing clothes first.

"Jude, are you dressed?" she heard Carson ask outside of the door.

"You should hope I'm not," Jude said.

"Look, I heard you and Speed yelling, and I'm sorry if I caused some sort of fight between you two. It's just that I have this rep to hold up, and it was only Speed that knew that I had something to drink. He mentioned that you had been drunk before and I told him that you gave me something to drink, and to promise not to tell anyone. Jude, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make him upset," Carson said. Jude opened the door, half ready to pummel her to the ground. There was something that Carson said that gave her an idea for revenge.

"No problem Cars, I completely understand. We all have an image to uphold, right? Just, don't let it happen again, kay?" Jude said as sweetly as she could.

"You're the best. I gotta go, I'll see you later," she said. Jude could barely keep from smiling as all of thoughts of revenge were running through her mind.

"Vin?" Jude called out.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking into the bedroom. She just looked at him, wondering when he was going to apologize for not believing her.

"I'm sorry, alright. I hate when you're mad at me," he said, caving in.

"I can't believe you would think I made her drink," she said.

"So, she was lying?" Speed asked. Jude growled and hit him with her brush.

"Ow, shit Jude, I was kidding, I heard her apology," he said, rubbing his arm.

"I think she knew what she was doing," Jude said, adding the finishing touches to her makeup.

"What are you planning?" he asked. Jude shot him a look.

"Jude, in the time that I've known you, I know that you just don't accept blows like that. Those revenge gears have been going in your head ever since I told you what she said," Speed said.

"Oh, I'm getting her back alright. Not now, no of course not. It won't matter too much now, but you just wait," Jude said.

"Are you gonna tell me?" he asked. Jude just smirked and walked out of the room.

"We've got a show to get to," she said, leaving him there to wonder how exactly she would get her revenge.

"Hey, uh Jude, has Speed talked to you? About your whole drinking thing?" Kyle asked when they got on the bus to go to the venue.

"She told you guys too?" Jude practically yelled.

"No, uh," Kyle started, and looked over to Speed to make sure he wasn't paying attention. He was engrossed in whatever was on the TV at the moment.

"Well after Speed put you to bed last night, and Carson told him what happened, he came in and told us everything. He's been freaking out about you all day, because you didn't wake up, and he knew you had a lot to drink cause he could smell it on you. Last night was so bad though, he was so upset, with himself more than you. He blamed himself for you drinking," Kyle said.

"No, oh man, I don't even know what I was thinking when I took some from her. She was lying, by the way, it was her flask," Jude said.

"Yeah, he told us. You should've seen him though. You have to swear you won't drink anymore," Wally said.

"I promise. Why didn't he tell me he worried so much?" she wondered.

"Because, he's Speed." The three of them just accepted that as an answer and moved on. When they got to the club, Jude tried her hardest to be nice to Carson. She had her revenge scheme fully planned out and she needed to stay on good terms with Carson for as long as possible.

"Vin, before we go out, can we talk?" Jude said.

"Speed, I needed to talk to you," Carson said.

"I need to talk to my boyfriend, I'm pretty sure whatever you have to say can wait," Jude said.

"I'll be waiting for you," Carson said. Jude wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she had the feeling Carson was flirting with Speed.

"I realized that I didn't apologize for drinking. I forgot how much you hated it, you know?" Jude said.

"It's okay, don't worry," Speed said.

"No, it's not okay," Jude said.

"You talked to them, didn't you," Speed said. They told him they wouldn't tell.

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about the way it would make you feel," Jude said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Now come on, enough with the sappy stuff. We got a show to do," Speed said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright, but only if you give me a piggy back ride to the stage," Jude said. There were some perks to having the goofball as her guitarist.

After their set, Jude made sure Speed didn't go talk to Carson.

"I've been working on this song for a few days now. It actually started a long time ago, the night that you guys won in the talent show and we were leaving, these lyrics popped in my head," Jude said, showing Speed her songbook.

"I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me, take my sweet time getting it back again. What matters most will carry me, through the night to where I wanna be, take my sweet time, but I'll be home again, in my own sweet time," Speed read.

"I wrote a verse, earlier today, I don't remember when, I just know I found it on the back of a napkin," Jude said, unfolding it and showing it to him.

"I love it. Let's go get the dudes and put some music to this," Speed said. Kyle and Wally were engrossed with Carson's performance. Something about her seemed different.

"Is it me, or does Carson seem more filled out than she did earlier," Speed said, earning a smack from Jude.

"Ouch!"

"You shouldn't be looking at her that way," Jude said.

"I'm a guy, dude," Speed said, earning another smack from her.

"Quit while you're behind," Wally said.

"Speed's right though, she's a bit bigger in the chesticle area," Kyle said.

"Chesticle's not a word. And come on, I've got a new song to work with," Jude said.

"Hey, he didn't get slapped!" Speed complained.

"He's not my boyfriend. I could care less about who's 'chesticle' he looks at," Jude said. Speed opened his mouth to say something else but Wally shot him a warning glare. He knew that whatever Speed was gonna say was going to get him hit again.

"What's it about?" Kyle asked.

"All of us. Being a band. Being together," Jude said.

"We get to have a song about us! I feel so loved," Wally gushed. Jude rolled her eyes at her idiot bassist.

"Well, let's turn this downtime we have into a jam session. We haven't had one of those in forever," Kyle said.

"I'm up for it," Jude said, grabbing her guitar.

"Just, let's keep it down. I don't know how soundproof these walls are," Speed said.

"Whoa, Speed just actually said something smart," Kyle said.

"Shut up," Speed said. If something was nearby, he would've chucked it at the drummer.

"Alright, turn your amps down low, and we'll just do the usual, alright?" Jude said. Kyle clicked his drumsticks together and they started playing.

"Hey, I liked that, do it again," Jude said, about ten minutes into playing. The guys played the same notes again and she matched her lyrics with the music.

_Late at night hear the song spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep it off  
I'm thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in_

Together Speed and Jude sang the chorus.

"Alright you guys, that sounds amazing," Jude said. That was how they came up with a lot of their stuff. They just sat around, playing together, until something clicks, and one of them can give their input with lyrics.

"Is that all you have?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but we can work on it more when we get on the bus. Man, I love you guys," Jude said.

"Not as much as we love you," Wally said in a goofy voice. Wally, the moment-ruiner strikes again.

"That sounded AMAZING!" Carson said, bursting through the door.

"Oh, uh thanks," Jude said.

"Speed, can we talk now?" Carson asked. Jude didn't say anything, so Speed agreed to it.

"Super Secret Kyle and Wally Detective Agency at your service," Wally said, when they left. He knew Jude wanted to know what was so important that she had to pull him away to talk.

"You guys would really spy?" Jude asked.

"Of course. We'll be back, and if she tries anything, just look for the signal," Wally said.

"It's me flailing my arms like an idiot," Kyle grinned. Jude laughed at the two before pushing them out of the room to listen. She kept the door open so that she could see Kyle flail.

"Alright, so Carson wrote a song, and she wants Speed to help her with it, but she told him to not tell you. So, the question is, will Speed tell you or not?" Kyle reported.

"Thanks Vin," Carson said before walking out to her bus. Jude clenched and unclenched her jaw. Only Jude was allowed to call him Vin.

"Uh, Speed. And no problem," he said, correcting her. Jude smiled and made a note to do something nice for him.

"What was that all about?" Jude asked.

"Let's get on the bus first. Alright, Jude, don't get mad," Speed said.

"I don't get mad, what are you talking about?" Jude asked.

"Well first she asked me if you let me see the songs you write, and I lied and said no. I had no clue where she was going with that question, and I didn't really wanna know either. Then she showed me lyrics to a song she wrote, and she wants me to help her with them. She told me not to tell you that I was helping, though," Speed said.

"But you are, so it's okay. Why would I get mad?" Jude asked.

"Because, "her song" is called 'How Strong Do You Think I Am'. And it's not her song, it's yours," Speed finished.

"She stole Jude's song?" Kyle asked. They all knew about that song; that was the song that Speed first heard her sing.

"That bitch!" Wally exclaimed.

"Jude, don't hurt her, you'll go to jail," Speed said.

"Oh, you wait, that bitch is gonna pay. And I won't even have to use violence," Jude said, cracking her knuckles and telling the guys her plan to take Carson down.

**I hate her. She deserves to die (no, I won't kill her). But she will pay. Soon. First Jude has to figure out what to do about the song, before Carson really makes it her own.**

**Next Chapter: SME and Jude have some fun, and they sing a surprise cover song. The surprise will be on them when they see who's in the audience! And, I'll try to feature two songs in it, (I'm behind a song, MST was supposed to be in the last chapter) but don't kill me if I don't. **

**Now review!**


	6. Words Worst Than Teenage Poetry

**I loved everyone's ideas on what I should do to Carson :D**

**Chapter 6 – Those Words At Best Were Worst Than Teenage Poetry**

When Jude woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was call Tommy. She had to tell him what happened, and she knew he would have an idea as to what to do.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"You sound chipper. I hate to burst your bubble but we've got a problem on our hands," Jude said.

"What kind of problem?" Tommy asked.

"A lying, song stealing bitch kind of problem," she replied. He chuckled as she began to tell the story.

"She somehow found my song and she asked Vin to help her come up with music for it. He had told her that I don't let him see my lyric book, so he pretended he didn't know it was my song when she showed it to him," Jude said.

"How'd he know it was your song?" Tommy asked.

"It's the first song he heard me sing, way back when I was still denying the fact that I had talent," she said.

"Ah, the rock, rose, fist one, right?" Tommy said, remembering the song. After a few second pause, he had an idea.

"Luckily, I know of a recording studio, not to far from where your show is tonight. When you guys stop, you're gonna have to work quickly. Fax me those lyrics so I can get them copyrighted, and I'll call my friend Jason, he's a producer at that studio. He's one of the best, and he'll help you finish the track," he said.

"Thanks Tommy, you're a life saver. We're gonna have to get a move on it, I think the bus already stopped," she realized.

"Alright, well then you guys might have to skip the shower and just go. Once you fax me the song, call me and I'll tell you if you guys got the ok to record. If not, at least it's still yours, and she won't be able to do anything about it," Tommy said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you in a bit," Jude said, hanging up. She lifted up her arm to check if she smelled bad.

"Nothing wipes can't fix," she mumbled to herself. She checked her watch and realized it was only eleven. It was weird because she usually never woke up before twelve unless she had to.

"Vin, come on, Tommy's got a way to beat Carson," she whispered. All of the guys were still sleeping in their bunks, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to wake all of them up.

"Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"Because you're my boyfriend," she said. He didn't respond so she started poking him.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't we need those two?" Speed asked, getting out of his bunk.

"I need to tell them what's going on. Kyle, Wally, I need you two to stay here and cover for me and Speed. We're going to fax my song to Tommy, and then possible go record it. The recording will just be acoustic, but once I fax it to Tommy, he's gonna get it copyrighted so she won't be able to do anything with it without my permission," Jude said.

"What do you mean, cover for you?" Kyle asked.

"Well obviously don't tell her where we're going, tell her to not call us, we're spending the afternoon together," Jude said.

"Tell her me and Jude went to a motel," Speed said suggestively, earning a slap in the back of his head.

"Ouch, kidding," he said.

"You better be. Now come on, use these wipes and put on some deodorant. We'll figure out this shower thing before the show," Jude said. When Jude and Speed walked out of the bus, Carson was standing at the door, waiting for it to open so she could get in.

"Where are you two going?" Carson asked.

"To hang out," Speed said, simply. Carson glared at Jude behind her back. Why is it that _she_ was able to have someone as hott as _him?_

"Oh, fun, can I come?" Carson asked.

"I'm spending the day with my _boyfriend_," Jude said, emphasizing the word.

"But Vin, I thought you said you would help me today," Carson said.

"His name is Speed. And like I said, he's spending the day with me," Jude said. Speed could tell it was taking all of Jude's strength to not hit Carson.

"Vin?" Carson asked, ignoring Jude's statement.

"Speed. And Jude just said we're spending the day together. I'm sure you can do it on your own," Speed said.

"What is she talking about?" Jude asked, making Carson think he really didn't tell.

"She needed help with something. I'll help you, but right now I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be doing," Speed said.

"Fine. I'll see you later Vin," Carson said.

"Call him Vin again and you won't be seeing anything," Jude said before they walked off. Carson, being the nosy schemer that she is decided to follow the pair. She wanted to know what they were doing that they couldn't include the rest of their band in.

Speed and Jude walked into a gas station and asked the attendant if they knew where the nearest library was.

"You're Jude Harrison!" the guy said. He looked like he was about their age.

"Yeah, I am," Jude said.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm giving you directions. I'm going to see your show tonight. No one is gonna believe this. Okay, if you walk down this main road right there, walk for about ten blocks and make a right, and there's the library. Oh man, can I get a picture with you?" he asked.

"Sure," Jude said. The guy took it on his camera phone and sent it to all of his friends.

"Alright, thank you very much. Come stop by the merch table after the set. Vin and I will be there selling and signing stuff," Jude said.

"Okay! You're a lot prettier in person," he said as they walked out. Speed rolled his eyes and led his girlfriend out of the store.

"OMG you're like so pretty, Jude," Speed teased a few blocks later.

"Shut up," she said.

"Can I get a picture with you? And call you pretty?" Speed said.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" she asked.

"Why would I be jealous of some guy? He may've gotten a picture with you, but only I get to do this," he said, kissing her briefly on the lips. She smiled; he had a point.

They continued to walk hand in hand the rest of the way to the library, oblivious to the fact that Carson was still trailing them. They also didn't notice the people taking pictures of them, courtesy of Carson tipping off the tabloids.

When they got together, they decided they didn't want the media in their business. They tried to not be in the spotlight and thanks to Jude's confession during the Stephen Cohen show a few months ago, no one believed they were really together.

But now, there was proof.

"You ever have that feeling, like you think someone is following you?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I don't know, I feel like we're being followed," she said, turning around. She didn't see anyone so she just shrugged off her paranoia.

"It's okay to be crazy," he said, kissing her on the cheek. What looked like an innocent peck was really his way of double checking Jude's suspicion. He caught Carson coming back from behind a car.

"Jude, don't freak or anything, but Carson is following us," he mumbled.

"Shit. We're gonna have to do this the hard way," Jude said. They needed a way to lose her, fast, so Jude thought fast.

"You're it!" she said, tagging her boyfriend and running. He laughed at her childish antics, but chased her anyway, knowing that she was just trying to lose Carson.

They ran all over the neighborhood they were in and ending up stopping when they saw a copy store.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this to begin with," Jude said. Speed stood facing the outside of the store so that if Carson happened to pass by, he could confront her.

They really managed to lose her, and the paparazzi that had been following them as well, and Jude managed to fax the song to Tommy.

"Hey, I called the producer, he's gonna be busy today, so you won't be able to record it. But, you will have the rights to this song in a few hours," Tommy said.

"Thanks Quincy. I can wait a few more months to record it," Jude said. She noticed Speed motioning to her and she walked towards the door.

'It's Carson!' Jude thought.

"Tommy, I gotta go, Carson's been following us around, and now she's looking to see where we went," Jude said, hanging up.

"Hey, Cars, fancy seeing you here," Speed said, walking out of the store. Carson looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Oh, hey, guys," she said.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Jude asked.

"I was just, you know, scoping out the city," Carson said nonchalantly.

"Really? Alone? Wow," Jude said.

"Yeah, I needed to clear my head," Carson said. Jude noticed she ended all of her sentences with an upward infliction.

"Whatever, Vin, let's go somewhere else. Catch a taxi?" Jude asked. He nodded and hailed the first one that came by.

"Can I come with you?" Carson asked.

"What part of we're spending the day together didn't you understand? Besides, you walked all the way over here, it shouldn't be a problem to walk back," Jude said as the taxi pulled off.

The two decided to head back to where the bus was parked. It was a warm day, and they hadn't washed since the day before; they smelled bad.

"Alright guys, I think we should do one of our covers tonight," Jude said later that night. They were going over the set list before the show.

"Really? This soon into touring?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I wanna do it, come on, let's practice," Jude said.

A few songs into her set, she decided to test out her new songs.

"Alright guys, this is a song I wrote, the boys and I put the finishing touches on it last night. How would you guys like to hear it?" Jude asked, earning loud 'woos' from the audience.

"It's called My Sweet Time."

She could tell by the way they were cheering that they loved it.

"Glad you like it. Wanna hear another new one?" she asked.

"Is it the one about you?" Wally asked.

"And how you're so over-rated?" Speed added with a laugh.

"It's about how guys named Spiederman are over-rated," Jude snapped back.

"Ouch, that hurt Harrison," Speed mocked being hurt.

"Your ego will live. Actually this is about how you work so hard to get something, whether it'd be queen bee of the pack, or the most popular kid at your school, and then you realize how lame it really is, and how it wasn't even worth changing yourself for it," Jude said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kyle said.

"It does in my head. And that's all that matters. This is called Over-Rated," Jude said.

When it was time for the cover song, Jude was pumped. It was such a cheesy song, but she loved it all the same.

"Alright guys, this one, it's an oldie but a goodie. You all know it, you all love it, so sing along with Speed and I," Jude said.

They had to get part of a backing track for the song, there was no way a guitar, bass, and drums could play the song.

"Nobody ever cared as much for me, nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain. You picked up the pieces and put me back together again," Jude sang.

Wally, Speed, and Jude had a little self-choreographed dance break, with Wally and Speed dancing with their guitars, and Jude mimicking Boyz Attack's moves as best as she could while she sang the bridge.

She gasped when she heard a voice other than Speed's singing the chorus.

"You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again," Tommy sang, walking onstage. The girls that were old enough to remember Boyz Attack screamed as their idol sang his hit song.

"Oh wow, give it up for Tom Quincy everyone! I had no idea you were coming," Jude said, hugging her producer.

"I was coming to surprise you, and when I realized you were playing this song, I knew I had to come and sing it with you," Tommy said.

"Wow, that was amazing. Well the next one is sadly, our last one of the night, but we promise, it will rock your uh," Jude said.

"Shoelaces off," Wally said.

After their set, Jude walked past Carson and gave her a look. A look that is common amongst most girls; a warning glare, you could call it. Carson responded with a cheeky grin and walked out onstage.

"Alright guys, I don't need Little Tommy Q to make my performance kick ass," she said before jumping into her song.

"Ugh, I just wanna kick her face in," Jude said.

"Don't worry Jude, you'll get her back, remember?" Speed said, reminding her of her plan.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait," Jude said.

**Yay for updates! **

**Next chapter: two months is up and it's the last night of the tour, right before the band goes off to NYC. It's time for Jude to take action and get Carson back. **

**Also, I've been working on another short story. I've put a lot of work into it, probably the most I've ever done for any story. (The outline for the story takes up about 14 pages in word, and it's only 6 chapters) I won't post it until I'm done with all of the chapters, but I will tell you that 1. It's another Juderman, and 2. It's called Kismet. So expect it in a few weeks or so. **

**Reviews :D**


	7. Boys Like You Are A Dime A Dozen

**Chapter 7 – Boys Like You Are A Dime A Dozen**

"Let's get some incredibly bad disguises for today," Jude said. The band was finally back in their hometown getting ready for their final show. Things had gotten a little hectic for them, ever since the pictures of Jude and Speed appeared in the tabloids.

"How about we both wear 'staches," Speed said. Over the past few weeks, whenever they went somewhere, they chose to go incognito. Usually it was nothing more than a hat and sunglasses, but occasionally they would put on things they found at rest stops.

"You be Yosemite Sam, I'll be hat lady," Jude said handing Speed a fake mustache.

"You two don't need any disguises," Kyle said.

"Oh no, we do. You haven't been there," Jude said. When the pictures first appeared, neither Speed nor Jude could appear in public without being mauled by a bunch of people. They either wanted to know if it was true, or they wanted to kill them for taking away the objects of their affection.

"You're going to have to eventually get used it," Wally said.

"Yeah. And be glad that you're the new 'it' couple," Sadie said from behind them.

"Sades! I missed you," Jude said, hugging her big sister. The best thing about their last show had to be the fact that Jude could see everyone she'd been missing.

"We didn't want to be the new 'it' couple. We just wanna be us," Jude said.

"Yeah. We were fine before, I mean, yeah occasionally we would end up in a magazine, but that was whenever we were somewhere, like at a public place. And we were just goofing off. Now we're being followed everywhere we go, and there's no privacy. I can't even kiss my girlfriend without it ending up on the cover of some magazine," Speed said.

"Most people would love to be on the cover of a magazine," Sadie said.

"Maybe if I was older. You know, it's kind of like when your teacher catches you passing a note, and then reads it to the whole class. That's how I feel," Jude said.

"I'm just amazed at how they always know where you guys are," Kyle said. Everyone grew silent, the same name popping up in each of their minds.

"Carson! Can I get your autograph!" someone said. She was walking around the mall, trying to find an outfit to wear for that night's show. This wouldn't be any normal show. Besides being back in her home town, she was finally going to get Spiederman away from Jude.

It's not like she hadn't before, cause she had. This time she planned on making them break up because of it.

"Sure," she said, signing the girl's shoe. She was in a joyous mood and no one was going to spoil it for her.

No one.

"So, did she agree to party with you tonight?" Speed asked. He and Jude were sitting in his room, like old times. They were waiting for Jamie to get back from his fast food run with Patsy so they could catch up.

"Yes, and I swear, I won't drink," Jude said.

"I don't care if you drink, as long as you get her back for what she's been doing this whole summer," he said.

"Thank you. For giving me permission to get revenge," she said, rubbing her nose against his.

"Sorry to interrupt this little Juderman moment, but we'd rather keep our food down," Patsy said, walking into the room.

"Pats! Jamie! God, I've missed you two," Jude said.

"We called you everyday," Jamie said, laughing.

"I know, but you weren't in the flesh. And now you are. And I've missed you guys. And I'm pretty sure I can add more to that but I can't think of anything right now," Jude said and tackled her friends to the ground.

"We missed you too, Jude," Jamie said.

"Anyone missed little old me?" Speed asked. Jamie and Patsy looked at each other before saying "no".

He faked cried before joining their pile of friendship on the floor.

"Where are Kyle and Wally?" Jamie asked.

"We all went home to see our parents. Jude finished seeing hers, and her mother had to go somewhere, so she came over here," Speed said. Jude nodded and tried to squeeze out of the pile.

So far, it wasn't working.

"And then you came over here to make out like crazy, right?" Jamie asked. Jude blushed and Speed grinned.

"That's not all we did!" Speed joked, earning a smack from Jude.

"What? We wrote a new song, that's all I was gonna say. It's not my fault you have a dirty mind!" Speed said. Grinning. She knew better than to believe him.

"Did you guys really?" Patsy asked, removing herself from the pile on the floor, enabling the rest of them to be free as well.

"Yeah, well we didn't just write it, its something we've been working on for a few weeks now, but I'm pretty sure it's done," Jude said.

"I wanna hear," Jamie said. Speed grabbed the acoustic and they began singing.

"I won't share my life, with anyone but you, it's such a long way," Jude sang.

"With anyone but you," Speed sang.

"And I couldn't follow," Jude sang.

"With anyone but you," he finished.

"I like it. You two should sing together more often," Patsy said.

"We plan on singing it tonight. Kyle and Wally already know about it, so we just planned on surprising everyone else with it," Jude said.

"I love this song. She's amazing," Speed said.

"Awh aren't the two lovebirds a cute couple," Patsy said. Jude and Speed blushed and looked away from each other. That was one thing they still hadn't discussed yet.

"Or not," Patsy said.

"We'll leave you two alone. See you at the show," Jamie said, grabbing Patsy's hand and pulling her out of the room. The two were left with an awkward silence.

"Uh, so I'm gonna go get ready," Jude said, grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, I should start getting ready too," Speed said, standing up. He hugged his girlfriend and opened his mouth to say something.

"Yeah?" she said, noticing his hesitation to speak.

"I lo-love what you did to your hair," he said silently cursing at himself for not being able to say it.

"Thanks," she said, and left.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled. After going through everyone in his phone book he found someone he could count on to talk to, who wouldn't tell Jude anything.

Jude ran upstairs and shut her door.

"Whoa, whoa, Jude, what's going on?" Victoria asked, opening the door to her daughter's room.

"Oh, hey mom, I didn't know you were back," Jude said.

"Yes, I got back a few minutes ago. Now what's wrong did you and Vincent get into a fight again?" Victoria asked.

"No, we didn't get in a fight. We were talking to Pats and Jamie, and well Pats called us lovebirds," Jude said.

"And what are you two?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I know I care about him. A lot. I don't think I've ever felt the same way about him as I have for anyone else," Jude said.

"Well, do you love him?" Victoria asked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you're my mom. Aren't you supposed to be telling me that I'm too young to know what real love is and calling me a whippersnapper and such?" Jude asked, confused. She didn't think her mother would be so understanding of her feelings.

"I would, but I know how you feel. I met your father when he and I were your age," Victoria said. Jude smiled and frowned. Bad example, seeing as now they were divorced.

"Jude, you will not end up like us. Your father and I were married for twenty years before we got a divorce. Believe it or not, that's a long time, and I still love him. You two will do just fine," Victoria said, leaving her daughter there to think about their talk.

"Alright, this next song is one that me and Jude wrote. It's different from all the others since, it's the first one we wrote since we've been together, about being together. And this is the first time we've ever played this, ever, so yeah, I hope you like it," Speed said while Jude was drinking her water. He talked to Tommy about what he should do, and surprisingly he was a lot of help.

At the end of the song, when everyone was cheering for their stellar performance, Speed knew it was the right time to say it.

"Thanks. Without Jude, this song would've never happened. I love that girl," Speed said and played the intro to That Girl. Jude and a bunch of others gasped at Speed's confession. She didn't believe he would say it.

"Awh, Vin, I love you too," she said, and began singing That Girl.

Carson heard the whole story and tried to not laugh. The fact that they confessed their love for one another made her want to break them up even more. Jude didn't deserve Speed.

At the end of the set, Jude and Speed went off into an empty dressing room, and no one bothered to stop them. They didn't know if they were talking, or doing _other_ things, nor did they want to find out. Kyle and Wally, on the other hand, were setting up for the plan. Part 1 had already been completed. Carson was drunk off of her ass, but she still had a pretty good stage presence.

"Show's over, time to go partaaay," Carson slurred after she got off stage. Her backing banc knew she was wasted, and Kyle and Wally were pretty sure most of her fans knew too. That wasn't the plan. No. Jude had already planned on getting the tabloids involved, but now that she realized it was Carson who leaked Jude and Speed info to the paparazzi, she was getting her back good.

"Did you take pictures of her drinking, as well?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Someone should go get those two," Kyle said. Wally walked over to where Jude and Speed disappeared to and opened the door to find them sitting on a couch staring into each other's eyes.

"Alright you two, stop being so darn cute. We've got a party to get to," Wally said. They looked up, seemingly snapping out of their trance, and followed Wally to the car.

At the party, everything had gone as planned. Even better than imagined. They hadn't made Carson do anything stupid, she did them all on her own.

"How'd you get her to drink?" Jude asked.

"We said we were going to a party right after the show and there'd be no alcohol so she said she wanted to get drunk anyway," Kyle said, laughing.

Even better was the fact that photographers were getting it all on camera. Nothing could ruin that night for Jude.

Except for the fact that Carson had drunkenly placed her lips on Speed's and snapped a picture of it with her camera phone.

**The end. Of the chapter. Not the story. Lol. Review! **


	8. TBS Lyrics Circa Tell All Your Friends

**Alright, so I'm pretty much done with Dell laptops. They suck, big time. My Y, T, backspace, tabs, brackets, shift, caps, and ctrl don't work on it. So it's being fixed. Once again. I'm on the home computer, so this chapter may end up being shorter than it should be, that's because I don't have my plan for this chapter. So there's no title, for now. There will be once I get my laptop back. There's also no featured song.**

**Chapter 8: Insert TBS lyrics, circa Tell All Your Friends**

Jude and her boys were living it up in New York. There was only one more day until they were due back in Canada, and one more week until school started.

"You know, I don't know what he's been doing," Jude said, pointing in Speed's direction. They were on the Staten Island Ferry, on their way to do some shopping, and Speed walked off.

He'd been doing that a lot that week – walking off without telling anyone. Whenever Jude would question him about it, he would brush it off and change the subject.

"Maybe he feels sick?" Wally asked. Jude shot him a look. There was no way Speed felt sick all the time. Every time his phone rang? No way.

When he walked back to his friends, Jude was giving him the cold shoulder.

"What's her problem?" Speed asked, noticing the icy looks she was giving him.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked, pointing to Speed's phone.

"What? Oh nothing, now what's wrong with Jude?" he asked, brushing off the question.

"Who were you talking to?" Jude asked.

"My mother called, and it's really windy out here, that's all," Speed said. Jude's expression changed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. Now come on, we're about to dock," Speed said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front of the ferry. Kyle and Wally shot looks at each other and shrugged. They didn't buy Speed's story one bit, but if Jude was happy, they were happy.

After a day of shopping, the foursome was saddened by the fact that it was their last night in the Big Apple.

"You know what I've yet to see?" Kyle asked while they were strolling down Broadway.

"I'm a little upset about not seeing the Naked Cowboy. He was the coolest thing about being here last year," Jude said.

"Well, I wanted to see a giant apple. There's a giant cup of ramen, but no apple? Why don't they just call it the big ramen?" Kyle asked. Jude rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I love that we got to go cut some demos," Speed said.

"Yeah, me too. Tommy's gonna love what we made," Jude said.

"And everyone's gonna love what we bought for them," Wally said.

"I already love what I bought for myself," Jude said, grinning. The guys groaned. They didn't want to go back to Canada without buying things for their family and friends, so Jude suggested a shopping trip.

Boy, were they sorry they ever agreed to that.

They spent the whole day up and down Madison Ave. until Jude got bored and then they trekked over to SoHo where Jude did even more shopping. Granted they had more fun in SoHo than they did on Madison Ave. but they were so exhausted, they fell asleep on the floor of their hotel room.

"I think we should spend our last night roaming the city til 3 AM," Jude said, smiling.

"What could you possibly do until 3 in the morning?" Speed asked.

"This city really never sleeps, Vin," Jude said.

By midnight, they were in Candy Land at Toys R Us, stocking up before their flight.

"I gotta take this," Speed said, answering his phone and walking off.

"I say we follow him," Jude said.

"You two follow him, I'll stay and continue getting candy," Kyle said. Wally and Jude handed their candy bags to him and stealthily followed Speed.

"No, I'm not doing that. Never in a million years would I do that," they heard Speed say.

"Who's he talking to?" Jude wondered.

"Later tonight, when he's sleep, try and get his phone from him, and look it up," Wally said.

Jude nodded and continued to listen.

"I'd rather let Jude find out than ever do that with you," Speed said, angrily. They heard him slam his phone shut and knew they had to run back to Kyle before they got caught.

"Mom again?" Jude asked when Speed made it back to Candy Land.

"Yeah. Are we ready? I just wanna go back to the hotel room and get some rest," Speed said.

"We're done. What's wrong, do you feel sick?" Jude asked.

"I feel something," Speed said. He paid for all of the candy and walked ahead of the three back towards the hotel.

"So who was he talking to?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with me finding out something," Jude said.

"I think he's being blackmailed," Wally said.

"We have to find out who he's been talking to. I don't like upset Speed, he makes me sad," Jude said.

Later that night, once everyone finally drifted off to sleep, Speed got out of bed and left the room. He couldn't sleep. He just kept worrying if Carson sent the picture to anyone. If that picture got out, his relationship with Jude would be over.

She probably wouldn't believe him when he said she kissed him; the whole camera phone kiss thing had already been done by them anyway.

And for some strange reason, if she did believe him, she would still be pissed that he didn't tell her. He was screwed either way.

After a trip to a coffee shop, he was able to clear his head. He didn't bother drinking any coffee, though, so he was beyond tired as he made his way back to the hotel.

"Just my luck," he said, realizing he left both his wallet and his phone in the room. His wallet had his key, as well as his ID, and without his phone, he couldn't call anyone to let him in.

Jude woke up at five and realized she was alone in the bed. She looked over to the other bed and saw that it was just Kyle and Wally lying on it.

"Hey, guys, where's Vin?" Jude asked.

"Sleeping, like us," Kyle said.

"You need to wake up anyway, we gotta be at the airport soon," she said, putting on her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"To see if he just went to go get breakfast or something," Jude said. She opened the door and she saw her boyfriend lying on the floor, whispering her name.

"Vin, what are you doing out here?" Jude asked, helping him up.

"Jude, you finally answered," he mumbled. It was obvious he was tired. He could barely stand up without losing balance.

"Geez Vin, how'd you get out there?" she asked, helping him get to the bed.

"I needed to think, and I left my key, and you didn't hear me knocking," he said.

"I'm so sorry, you should've told someone you were going out, I was worried," she said. She looked over at him and he was fast asleep.

"Kyle, Wally, get dressed, and let's make sure we have everything. I'm gonna need your help with getting Vin to the airport. He didn't get any sleep last night," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we gotcha. Just give us a few minutes," Kyle and Wally said. Jude sat next to her boyfriend and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, not like the distraught person he was a few hours ago.

Once they were finally home, Speed went over to Jude's.

"Jude, thanks. You're amazing," he said, kissing her and getting in her bed.

"What did I do?" Jude asked.

"You're just the greatest," he said. Jude smiled and joined him in her bed for a nap. She couldn't help but think everything was perfect.

That's because she forgot something. If she would've remembered to check Speed's phone, she would've saw that it was Carson who was causing Speed so much trouble, it was Carson who was constantly calling him.

It was Carson who had the power to end the perfect relationship.

**Yes, yes this chapter is short, and I'm sorry. I just feel so weird writing a chapter without my outline for it. And I couldn't change the basic gist of this chapter, because then it would screw up the later chapters. So, I'm pretty much just sorry for the lack of detail in this chapter, but when I can, I'll make the next one extra long. And come back and edit this one.**

**Next one: It's time for school to start again, and everyone loves the fact that the newly scandalous Carson has joined their student body. She may have a fancy car, and throw awesome parties, but Jude always manages to come out on top.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE

Sorry guys. I'm starting everything over. Its been way too long since I've updated on here, and I wouldn't even know where to begin with getting into the swing of things. I can tell you how I wanted Something that Produces Results to go, but I wouldn't be able to write it. It's taken me so long to get a computer again, and I can't bring myself to go in that direction anymore. I'm sorry. I will, however, write a new Instant Star (Juderman, of course) which, you guys should expect soon. 24 Hours, that's just cancelled. No more. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but, not so much anymore. As for If We Were A Movie, the same goes with that. I read the author's note I left, and I don't even have any clue where I was going with the rest of that. So my apologies to you all. Currently, I'm outlining a few stories.

**Instant Star**

High school Juderman, set to numerous The Academy Is… songs.

Post season 4 Juderman

Possible continuation of Cardigan Weather and/or Kismet

I've reread those stories, and I've got so many things running through my head as to what I can do with them.

**Camp Rock**

A Shane/Mitchie fic. It was originally a Demi/Joe posted on Camp Rock Fan, but that sight doesn't exist anymore. I'll just have to rework it.

**Hannah Montana**

I'm all for the Miley/Joe shipping right now. I had something written, but I can't find that notebook. It sucks, because it was wonderful, called Even Fairytale Characters Would Be Jealous. I'll try to figure that out. I've also got an idea about after Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas, the boys want Robbie to do their whole album. But its been done down into the ground, so I'll have to figure out how to put my little spin on it. And if that doesn't work out, then a HM/J.O.N.A.S. crossover (I know it doesn't exist yet), but the shows have the same premise, its not possible to keep the Lucas Brothers away from Hannah Montana.

So we'll see. Expect something before Thanksgiving. And if you really like one of these ideas, let me know, I'll get to working on them quickly. Until then, sorry I couldn't finish these stories. Oh and message me if you want to know how Something That Produces Results would've ended.


End file.
